Watchtower
by MagicComet
Summary: My entry for a group's contest on deviantART. It's a little 1x7 one-shot. Enjoy. :P


It was a sunny, warm day. Winter had gone and now it was time for spring. At the cathedral 7 was in the watchtower, sitting down on a makeshift bench. Her hand-made spear was leaning against the railing. She sighed contently, happy to be by herself without worrying about 1.

She watched the sky, the sun warming her creamy white fabric. It felt nice. She was so distracted by the calmness around her that she didn't notice or hear someone coming up in the bucket elevator. 1 stepped out onto the floor, narrowing his optics at the back of 7's head. It had been a while since he'd seen her, since she had left the church in what seemed like ages ago.

He went to snap her back into reality but paused, taking a few moments to study her features. How the sun's light hit her and exposed the tiny details of her soft fabric. His eyes trailed down to look at the scar on her back. He studied it and sighed quietly, frowning as he stepped towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it lightly, making 7 flinch.

She turned her head quickly and frowned as she saw 1. She quickly got up. "What do you want?" She grabbed her spear. 1 frowned. "I don't want anything. What convinced you to come back?" He asked.

7 blinked and turned her head away. "I wanted some piece and quiet." The aged doll raised a brow but didn't push any further. "Fine." He moved his gaze from her and instead he looked out at the horizon. 7 gripped her spear. "I don't want to fight right now." She said.

"I'd like to enjoy myself while the weather get's warmer." 1 nodded in agreement. "I feel the same." He sat down on the bench and 7 watched him for a moment before sitting down the opposite side of it. 1 sighed as the sun's rays shined down on him, relaxing slightly as the light warmed him. He closed his optics. 7 turned her head and looked at him, never really seeing him so relaxed before.

She turned her attention back to the sky, setting her spear down on the floor. The sky seemed almost clear except for a few clouds here and there. She felt a smooth breeze. It ruffled the feathers slightly on her skull helmet. It felt nice and calming.

1 turned his head slowly towards her, looking her over silently before speaking. "It's a nice day." He commented. The warrior nodded. "Yes, it is. It's nice that we're not arguing for once too. That was getting old." The leader sighed, nodding. "Yes…it was." He studied her facial features as she looked out at the sky.

Her fabric was so smooth and creamy. As he continued to watch her he noticed something odd that he had never witnessed her do before. A small smile was formed with her cloth lips. He blinked. She looked happy and content.

A mood she never seemed to be in when she was around him. It was a bit strange seeing her like this but he liked it. It was pleasant and nice. She always seemed to be angry around the old leader but not this time. This was different.

Maybe the warmness of spring had taken a bit of an affect on the two. Making them less stressed. A sigh from 7 woke 1 up from his daydreaming. He turned his head back towards the sky with a hint of nervousness shown on his face. He didn't want to end up making her angry because he was staring at her.

But he became relived when nothing happened. He guessed that she didn't notice. He felt a nice breeze, making his red cape get blown back slightly. As he watched the horizon with 7 he felt more calm and bit happier. The emotions he was feeling cause him to do the unthinkable.

He smiled as well. 7 noticed and blinked but said nothing, smiling a little more. They were both happy at the moment and she was thankful for that. She slowly decided to move closer. She scooted a few inches towards him then stopped.

1 blinked and glanced at her just as she averted her gaze. 1 smiled a bit and scooted closer to her as well until they're hips were touching, causing 7 to flinch but she didn't move away. She set her hand on the bench, near his. He noticed her action and, with all the bravery he could muster up, lifted his arm and lightly placed it over her shoulders, his hand placed on her shoulder gently. She blinked and looked at his hand, still just sitting there contently.

1 smiled; glad he hadn't upset her with his actions. Relaxed, 7 leaned against him ever so carefully, resting her head on his shoulder. 1 closed his optics. "I could get used to this." He said softly. 7 glanced up at him. "Me too. Maybe we should do this more often." She said.

"We should." He replied. As long as they weren't fighting they enjoyed each other's company. All they wanted to do during spring was to sit up in the watchtower undisturbed and watch the sky, and be warmed by the sun. And that's what they did most of the spring. You could say that, that was their simple spring vacation.


End file.
